Fushigi Yuugi Sailor Moon Dress Up Time
by Kari4
Summary: What happens when a psycho author dressed up the Fushigi Yuugi characters like the Sailor Scouts? Read and find out.


Sailor Celestial Warriors (can we tell I liked Amiboshi when I wrote this?)  
  
Kari: "Hello, my name is Kari and I shall be the author of this little...um...lets call it "dress up" session.  
  
Tasuki: "More like Hell."  
  
Kabocha: "My house?"  
  
Kari: "Anywho...ah...see I wanted to know what the Celestial warriors would look like as Sailor Scouts so I dressed them up to fit the personalities."  
  
Chiriko: "Did you have to dye my hair blue?"  
  
Kari: "Yes...you're Sailor Mercury."  
  
Chiriko: "What do I do?"  
  
Kari: "Ice stuff."  
  
Chiriko: "That's a little vauge."  
  
Kari: "Starting with Tasuki here...who else would he be but Sailor Mars?"  
  
Tasuki: "I don't know. Maybe someone who ISN'T FEMALE!"  
  
Kari: "Oh come on...you're both fire-shooting, ill-tempered, attactive people."  
  
Tasuki: "You find me attractive?"  
  
Kari: "Ah..."  
  
Alayna: "MINE!"  
  
Tasuki: "No, not the..." ::Alayna wraps her whip around him and drags him away kicking and screaming so she may molest him repetedly::  
  
Kari: "Right. Now see we have Nuriko as Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Nuriko: "Explain to me why again."  
  
Kari: "You're both very pretty, feminine, strong and powerful people."  
  
Nuriko: "Well I guess that fits. And I do love these earings."  
  
Hotohori: "Shouldn't I be the prettiest scout?"  
  
Kari: "You're Sailor Venus...the scout of love and beauty."  
  
Hotohori: "You are very smart...can I make YOU my empress?"  
  
Kari: "Ah..."  
  
Kabocha: "NO! But you can make ME your empress, whether you want to or not." ::drags Hotohori away (bound and gagged) by the collar::  
  
Kari: "I am seriously loosing scouts here. OK, well now we have Chiriko and his Sailor Mercuryness."  
  
Chiriko: "Blue hair?"  
  
Kari: "Live with it boy. You have to be Mercury cause you're both smart, gentle and kind people."  
  
Chirko: "I guess I can accept that. No one is going to take me away to be defiled will they?"  
  
Kari: "No kid, your safe."  
  
::Chiriko breathes a sigh of relief::  
  
Kari: "And now we have our Sailor Saturn."  
  
Chichiri: "I'm in purple."  
  
Kari: "That you are my friend. See, though Hotaru is the youngest scout and Chichiri is the oldest Celestial Warrior, both are nice but still quiet and have something they are ashamed of that happened in their past."  
  
::Chichiri goes off to sulk dressed as Sailor Saturn::  
  
Kari: "Ooops...sorry to bring that one up. Well the way I see it is Nakago is like Sailor Uranus."  
  
Nakago: "You dress me like this and then call me a lesbian?"  
  
Kari: "Well, you kissed Tamahome and LICKED him. On top of that you are both very agressive and use people's emoitions to minipulate them. You use Yui's and Haruka uses Serena's.  
  
Nakago: "I had a reason for licking him."  
  
Kari: "Of course you did. Moving on to our Sailor Neptune...Amiboshi."  
  
Amiboshi: "I really do not see this comparison at all."  
  
Kari: "Ok, 1) You're both dedicated musicians. 2) You're both nice, gentle peple who can still kick ass if needed. 3) I needed you in this. Remember what happened to Tasuki and Hotohori?  
  
::Amiboshi gulps and nods::  
  
Kari: "Dats happenin ta you too."  
  
::Amiboshi tries to run away and fails::  
  
Kari: "Now though I hated to do it I had to put Miaka as Sailor Moon and Tamahome as Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Miaka: "I feel so cool. Wow, Sailor Moon is so awsome."  
  
Kari: "Someone please kill me...I hate Miaka. God knows I'm a big Fushigi Yugi fan but Miaka should die at least 12 times."  
  
Kabocha and Alayna from their respected molesting places: "We agree."  
  
Tamahome: "What do I do with this rose?"  
  
Kari, smacking her forehead: "Throw it."  
  
Tamahome: "What moron throws roses?"  
  
::a rose comes flying into the room::  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "How dare you try to impersonate the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
Sailor Moon: "In the name of the moon we are here to punish the wrong of wearing our Sailor Suits with that kind of manly body."  
  
Sailor Mars: "Hey Sailor Moon, why are we dressed in the clothes of whoever is supposed to be us and why do I have a fan?"  
  
Sailor Neptune: "My violin has been replaced by a flute."  
  
Sailor Pluto: "Why am I dressed so oddly?"  
  
Tomo: "You're dressed like me."  
  
Fan fiction readers: "TOMO?!?!"  
  
Kari: "I've got both have long hair, both are illusionists (Pluto keeps the time gate hidden) and both just kind of appear in the story. Also both like boys."  
  
Mitsukake: "I am NEVER coming out you hear me?"  
  
Kari: "I'm sorry but both you and Sailor Mini Moon both had to leave your families. Also...you both cause something terrible to happen. You were too late to save Shoka and she lost her mom's silver crystal but eventually fix it. And both have cats."  
  
Mitsukake: "But do I have to wear pink?"  
  
Kari: "Hey, this is my little thingy thing thing."  
  
::Mitsukake comes out and everyone laughs at him until he looks ready to kill them::  
  
Yui: "I know why you dressed me like Molly. We're the friend of the main hero and both fall in love with a guy we have to say goodbye to."  
  
Kari: "Nice call Yui."  
  
::Amy and Chiriko go off and have some in depth discussion about something no one has any clue about::  
  
::Michiru and Amiboshi try to sneak off to compose music but Kari won't let Amiboshi leave yet::  
  
::Haruka finds Nuroki pretty and goes to hit on her till Nuriko announces he's a guy::  
  
Kari: "And where do you think you're going?" ::goes off to molest Amiboshi::  
  
The End 


End file.
